Chapter 55
06-32 ⑤ |romaji = Bī 06-32 ⑤ |caption = |volume = 7 |arc = Search For Minerva Arc |pages = 19 |release = September 16, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#42) |prev = Chapter 54 |next = Chapter 56 |debut = }} 06-32 ⑤|Bī 06-32 ⑤}} is the fifty-fifth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis The kids enjoy their first full day in the shelter, Ray and Emma endeavour to find more leads about Minerva. Plot It is the next day and the unnamed man awakens from his collapse last chapter. He find out that he had been tied to the table, and immediately realises it was the kids who did it. Meanwhile, the younger orphans wake up from a mellow rest, saying that sleeping on a mattress is the best. Alicia says that she slept very well, as Mark and Jemima hug the pillows, saying how good it feels, Ray is quite groggy. Rossi and Dominic ask Emma if they can go somewhere, and Emma agrees saying that they have been waiting for it since last night. The two kids cheerily rush off, not before Ray tells them not to over do it. It is revealed that what they were waiting for along with Nat, Don, Thoma and Lannion was their first hot bath. Dominic comments that even though it has been a week since they escaped Grace Field, it feels like he has not have a real bath for ten years. Lannion agrees, and Nat says that they have not even lived ten years yet. The experience of being in a hot bath makes Rossi, and he thinks that it is weird because Sonju and Mujika made their journey much easier, even though it still was hard for him. Don reassures him, saying that it is not weird at all, as he should be happy since he got this far and managed to escape, to the laughter of the other children with him. The children then dress into the new clothes that Minerva provided in the shelter, and there are even extra changes and a place to wash them too. The smallest sized shirts do not seem to fit that well for Chris, but Gild says that she will adjust them for the younger orphans later. Later, they all have a nice meal. Ray is impressed with the shelter, containing a working toilet, bathroom, kitchen, a vegetable garden too. It is a lot more than he expected. In addition, the water is drawn from a large underground reserve, and geothermal energy and organic waste matter to generate electricity, and if those are not enough, there is also an auxiliary generator to run on a different fuel. Don curiously asks what "organic waste matter" is and Ray whispers what that is, Gilda shortly scolding them for Don's outburst at his answer. Ray says that they will not be lacking in water or energy as long as they are careful. Emma says that even though the food stockpiles were running low, she spotted birds, lizards and snakes outside. Lannion is interested, while Nat is a bit less pleased. The supplies that they bought have been serving them well, and Mujika has given then seeds to plants, so she plans on turning another toom into a "garden". She is optimistic that this is a good place they can live. Ray notes that Minerva is not here and the man they met is around, but regardless he agrees that Shelter B06-32 is the ideal hidden home for them, they are safe and clean here. Emma thinks to herself about how far they have come, and have now they have finally found a safe place to live, and all without losing a single child. Nat finds some sheet music and starts to play it on the piano, while the rest of them relax and have fun together, the first time in a while. Emma says that Phil and the other kids they left behind deserve to know of the happy shelter, and they all must go together to the human world. She longs to meet the kids again, and Norman. Ray does not respond to the last part, but says that they will meet Phil and the others one day, that is why they are looking for more leads. Emma agrees, saying that they have already found the archive room, and they should start by looking for Minerva. She knows that the keys to finding him must be hidden among the old documents, and with the man in the shelter, who is seen coming out with a knife. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Volume 7 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters